Progress Live Tour
Progress Live was the eighth concert tour by Take That. The tour, sponsored by Samsung, supported their sixth studio album, Progress as they visited major cities in the UK and Europe. It was the first tour to feature all five original members performing together in 16 years and the final tour to feature Jason Orange and Robbie Williams. In its infancy, the tour accomplished many accolades including selling 1.34 million tickets in less than 24 hours. The tour quickly became the biggest tour in the United Kingdom with demand for tickets a reported 30 times higher for Progress Live. They played 8 nights each at Etihad Stadium in Manchester and also Wembley Stadium in London – breaking the previous record held by Michael Jackson's Bad World Tour set in 1988. These eight nights at Wembley Stadium saw Take That break the record for the highest-grossing residency by grossing £38 million from their respective London dates alone. At the conclusion of 2011, the tour was placed on Billboard's annual, "Top 25 Tours", and appeared third worldwide, earning over $180 million with 29 shows. Each member of the band received £7,900,000 from the tour after tax. Background "It will be a big production show. We're looking forward to coming up with big ideas for it to be a spectacular again." - Gary Barlow, The Epoch Times In early 2010, the media reported that Robbie Williams and Gary Barlow were recording a duet in Los Angeles, California. Since that announcement, numerous rumours emerged of Williams reuniting with the band. In July 2010, the band confirmed his joining and also announced that all five members were recording an album. Later in the year, the group announced their upcoming promotional tour. The announcement of the tour was well received by both the media and public. Once tickets were available, many ticket vendors' websites and hotlines crashed due to demand. The popularity of the tour surpassed their previous fest, which was viewed by over 600,000 spectators with over 1.8 million people having attended the shows. Setlist Take That (four-piece) # "Rule The World" # "Greatest Day" # "Hold Up A Light" # "Patience" # "Shine" (contains elements of "Mr Blue Sky") Robbie Williams "Let Me Entertain You" (contains elements of "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band") "Rock DJ" "Come Undone" (contains elements of "Walk on the Wild Side" and excerpts from "Greatest Day") "Feel" "Angels" Take That (five-piece) "Shaolin Monks Interlude" (contains elements of "Man") "The Flood" "SOS" "Underground Machine" "Kidz" (contains elements of "Rudebox" and "Clap Your Hands Now") "Pretty Things" When They Were Young Medley – "A Million Love Songs" / "Babe"/ "Everything Changes" "Back For Good" "Pray" "Love Love" (contains elements of "Happy Now") "Never Forget" Encore "No Regrets"/"Relight My Fire" "Eight Letters" Progress Live Take That - Progress LIVE 2011 DVD and Home Media Release Progress Live was filmed on June 10 and 11, 2011 at Etihad Stadium in Manchester and was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 21, 2011. It is also available to watch above. A 'highlight' version of the concert was broadcast on BBC1 on December 18, 2011. Tour Dates Cancelled Dates Personnel Show Incidents Mark Owen and Howard Donald were both trapped on a stage robot during a concert at Etihad Stadium in Manchester on June 4, 2011. The pair were meant to be lowered to the stage on the palms of the group's giant robot man, Om, but the mechanics failed. Consequently, they were stuck singing "Love Love" three metres (10 ft) above the rest of the band. Ladders were used to rescue Mark Owen so he could continue his performance. Howard Donald was forced to sing lead vocals for the next track, "Never Forget", his only solo performance, while still stuck on the robot before being helped down himself. A statement from the group read: "The mechanical man did stop in motion at the end of "Love Love" but the matter was resolved and by the end of the show he was standing tall again. Howard Donald was stuck singing "Never Forget" on a mechanical robot. There is no guarantee that with a mechanical structure the size of Om, there will be no recurrence at some point but all seems fine now." The July 15, concert at the sold-out Parken Stadium in Copenhagen, Denmark was cancelled only a few hours before the beginning of the show. It was announced that Robbie Williams had caught a severe stomach infection, and was (in spite of treatment attempts) advised by doctors not to go on stage. Take That therefore decided to cancel the event, feeling the fans would not be satisfied with not having Williams on stage. This was the first time Take That had ever cancelled a concert. References Category:Progress Category:Pages Category:2011 Category:Tours Category:Take That Tours Category:Take That